Lost Memories
by Nightlife666
Summary: Someone has stolen all of Maleficent's memories. Can Regina help recover them. Some outlaw/queen but will eventually be Dragon/queen


Lost memories

Regina ushered the frightened blonde into the bathroom.

"Mal. Everything will be alright. I know you're scared but we will figure out how this happened. Why dont you take a shower and you'll at least feel clean and refreshed? We can work on this more after ok?" Regina wrapped her arm around the taller woman's waist.

Mal looked down at the brunette and nodded.

"Ok. Ill be right in the bedroom." She turned and left the dragon alone in the bathroom. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She didnt know what to do to help her friend. As many times as her memories were taken never had her entire life been wipped away. There was some very powerful magic happening.

Maleficent slowly stripped her cloths off folding them neatly before turning to the shower. She turned the handle and checked the tempurature of the water before stepping in. The hot water felt amazing against her skin. She stood there and thought. She tried so hard to remember who she was. Who all those people were in the town that seemed to dispise her. She turned and let the water pour over her face. She took the washcloth the nice woman left for her and soaked it. She looked around for some sort of cleanser. Lifting one of the bottles off the rack she pourd some onto the cloth. She gently rubbed the soapy cloth over her arms and torso. It smelt of apples and spices. She ran the cloth up her neck and over her breasts. Her mind was spinning. Images of a small body pressed against her and face burried in her neck flashing over her minds eye. Moans filled her ears the taste of her; the feeling of slick moisture on her fingers. Mal pressed her head against the shower wall trying to make sense of everything.

 _"Mmm Mal please don't stop. . ."_

It was the nice woman's voice. She could feel her. Was this a fantasy or a memory? Mal found the fiery brunette quite atractive but this was something more. She lightly banged her head on the wall trying to quiet the voice in her head. She felt a throbbing between her legs that she needed to ignore. She had to find out what this meant. She rinsed her body and quickly washed and rinsed her hair. She turned the shower off and wrapped a big towl around herself. She left the bathroom and observed the brunette lounging on her bed.

"Hey. Are you feeling alright," Regina asked.

Mal shrugged her shoulders.

"I have some clean clothes for you. They are a bit more casual then the suit you had on so you should be comfortable."

Mal nodded her thanks. She still couldn't get words out. She looked at Regina who was now sitting with her legs over the edge of the bed. She walked over to the smaller woman and looked down at her. She had so many questions after her. . . whatever you call it that happened in the shower. She took Regina's hands and looked deep into her eyes.

"Mal what is it," Regina looked at her slightly confused.

Maleficent placed Regina's hands over her heart and tried to plead through her eyes as much as she could.

"I dont know what you need my dear. You need to try and tell me what you want."

Regina can see the frustration on the blonde's face. Mal let go of Regina's hands and looked around in thought. She looked back at her and stroked the brunette's cheek. She slowly pushed her fingers into her hair. She was trying to remember something, Regina could see that so she didnt pull away. Mal's fingers traced her face like she was trying to memorize every inch. Her finger tips grazed lightly over the scar on her lip. Reagina watched Mal's face. She was biting her own lip as her thumb grazed hers. Mal slowly lent into her and brushed her lips over Regina's. Regina smelt like the soap in the shower and the memory flowed back through her mind. Her lips were gentle and so soft. Something Regina missed so terribly about the blonde. Regina's hand moved up Maleficent's towel clad hips pulling her to stand between her thighs. This moment made the queen glad her bed was a bit taller than average. Maleficent's height would have made this awkward for them. Regina lightly grazed her tongue over Mal's lip causing a gasp to escape her throat. Regina flicked her tongue over the blondes pulling her against her body. Mal's towel slowly slipped from her body exposing her heated skin to the cold air of the room. A chill ran down her back causing her to shake. Regina smiled into her lips. Her fingers trailed up her back lightly tracing her nails over her shoulders and down her chest. A low growl escaped the blonde.

"Come back to me Mal." Regina purred against her lips.

She wanted to feel Regina's skin something deep inside her mind was scratching at the magic shield trying to break free.

"REGINA!" A man's voice boomed from downstairs.

Mal pulled away grabbing her towel cover herself back up as Regina straightened her clothes. She looked up apologetically at her friend and made her way out of the room shutting the door behind her. Mal plopped down on the bed feeling a bit defeated. She was so close to breaking part of whatever was clouding her mind. She felt hot tears spring to her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath and put on the under garments jeans and soft deep purple quart sleeve shirt. She sat back on the bed and tried to find something to do with herself.

Regina ran down the stairs to a concerned Robin. He pulled her into his arms holding her right to his chest.

"There you are. The whole town is in an uproar. Where is Maleficent?"

"She's upstairs."

Robin glanced at the staircase and looked back down at her.

"You arent safe with her here Regina. Everyone is looking for her." He looked down into her eyes. She knew he was concerned but she would not be run out of her own home.

"We arent leaving Robin. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"Regina what about you. Maleficent can handle herself."

"No Robin she can't. She doesn't even know who she is. What she is. Nothing."

Robin looked understandably shocked.

"That makes her even more dangerous. You need to get her out of here."

"And then what? Huh?"

Robin ran his hands through his hair pacing in front of the stairs.

"I have a protection spell over the house. I have to find out how this happened to her and why. This is strong dark magic Robin. I have to help her."

"To what end Regina? Are you willing to risk your life? My life? Rolan's life?"

"Don't. . . Don't you dare." Her voice dropping low and laced with anger.

"Don't I dare what?! You are willing to put us all I danger to save an unstable Dragon that doesn't even remember who or what she is. Her magic is no longer under control as you clearly saw when she crash landed down Main Street!"

Maleficent sat against the far wall at the top of the stairs. Robin's words hung over her head. She hugged her knees to her chest tucking her face into her arms as his voice grew louder. Her tears started again. A Dragon? How could she be a Dragon? She was sobbing in frustration and fear. She didn't want to hurt her friend or put her in any danger.

Regina looked up at Robin and shook her head. She went to retort when a sound caught her attention. She ran up the stairs to see the blonde tucked in a tight ball leaning against the wall. Her back shaking with her sobs. Regina lightly pulled her long hair of her face. Maleficent jerked away from her touch.

"Don't!" Mal's voice finally breaking free. Horse from not being used. She stood up and looked at the thief and back at Regina.

"Please. . .I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I don't. . . I don't. . ." Mal started hyperventilating. Regina jumped up next to her and wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

"Robin you need to leave. You are upsetting her." Regina scolded.

"Well I am beginning to see where your loyalties lay Regina. When you decide that Roland and I are worth more than this. . . This. . ."

"This what Robin? This broken woman? My oldest friend? Do you really think so little of me?"

Mal felt a familiar burning in the pit of her gut. This man that smelt of the forest is setting her nerves on fire. She listened as he berated her friend using his word to twist her brave actions into something evil or wrong. He made it sound like whoever she is isn't worth saving. He's voice breaking through her focus.

"Look she can't even keep her fire under control. She's is going to destroy you Regina. She is going to turn you back into the monstrous woman. . ." He's words were cut off by Mal. She had him pressed against the wall behind them her hand clinched around his throat.

"Do not speak to her like that again." Her voice was low and threatening. He flinched at the heat radiating from her like a furnace. Her eyes burned yellow with her internal inferno raging. He could feel her raw power just through the grip she had on him. Mal wanted desperately to rip his throat out but she knew it would only feed people's fear and probably really upset her friend.

Regina slid her fingers across the blonde's hand. She looked into her eyes with tenderness.

"Mal dear let him go. If you hurt him it will only make things harder, I know you know that."

Mal didn't budge. Regina slid her body between her current and former lover's bodies. She cupped Mal's face tracing her thumbs over her cheekbones. Her long fingers lightly massaging behind her ears and along her neck. An old trick to sooth the Dragon. It still seemed to work. Mal's head stated to droop and a small whimper escaped her throat. She released her hold on the Thief and just looked down at Regina. The brunette pulled their faces closer resting their foreheads together.

"I will get you through this but we can't hurt anyone ok?" She felt Mal nod. She kissed the tip of her nose before moving a part.

"I am going to show Mr. Locksley out why dont you go lay down for a bit ok?"

Mal nodded and glared at Robin as she walked back into the bedroom.

A/n: ok I wasn't going to post this but why the hell not. Let me know what you think I may continue it if I get enough interest or desire.


End file.
